Summer visitors
by IamHamster
Summary: basically a new version of the twilight to new moon inbetween story same characters almost. set in the summer hols between twilight and new moon. i suck at summarries please RxR


**This story is set in the gap between Twilight and New Moon. **** Most characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella's POV**

I nuzzled my head into Edward's cool chest and sighed. I loved just sitting here, being with him. He had his arms wrapped tightly around me and I was perched comfortably on his lap. His cold lips brushed my head and the smell of his sweet breath wafted up my nostrils. The only thing that would have made this moment better was if the evil pixie wasn't glaring at us from her perch. Alice was sitting with her legs crossed and her arms folded across her chest on the sofa opposite Edward and me. "Alice if you're that bored why don't you just go home and annoy jasper?" I asked with an icy tone.

"Yeah Edward why can't I?" she replied glaring angrily at Edward. Edward covered his face with his hand as I looked up at him expectantly. "Yes Edward why?" I said repositioning my self so I could easily look him in his wonderful liquid gold eyes. He sighed and shot Alice his 'you're so dead' look, Alice just smiled evilly. "Bella, love, its nothing its just, well Alice had a vision that a group of vampires were coming to see Carlisle and we don't want a repeat of last time now do we?" he said smiling weakly. I could see Edward wads concerned but I had another worry on my mind "Wait if you're going to have visitors shouldn't you and Alice be there to help Carlisle and the others if things go wrong?" I said a sudden feeling of panic swept over me.

"Don't panic, love Alice sees that there no threat and once Carlisle has talked to them he can tell us whether or not it's ok for us to meet them" he said soothingly. He looked over to Alice "speak of the devil" he said reaching for his little silver phone. "Carlisle?"

There where little murmurs escaping from the bottom of Edwards phone and I could just make out Carlisle's soft voice from the other side. "Ok…That's good Alice was getting bored anyway…MORE!...oh ok…yeah I suppose its best…ok I'll tell her…bye…yep…bye…yes Carlisle…bye…for god's sake I understand now GOODBYE…yeah…BYE" he shouted before flipping his phone down. "God that man knows how to talk" said Alice laughing at Edward's frustrated rage. He laughed weakly before explaining what Carlisle had explained on the phone. "He said there's only one at the moment, his old friend William, but he came to ask if it was ok for his family to stay for a while, there vegetarians so its safe to bring Bella and he thinks it would be best for Bella to be there before they arrive so we need to go now, so, lets get going" he said standing up abruptly. Alice was sliding her arms gracefully into her coat before I could even extend my legs. She was desperate to meet the new people and was hurrying Edward and me along. She pushed both our coats into our arms and was pulling us out the door towards Edwards gleaming silver Volvo. "Hurry up you two" she squealed rushing around opening all the doors to his car. "Calm down Alice" I said patting her on the back. "What are you doing!? There's no time to talk and pat my back get in the car god damn you!"

"Alice" said Edward giving her and icy look. She elegantly slid into the car and continued bouncing up and down in her seat. I grasped the cold metal handle and put the car door closed. "Let's roll" I said smiling at Edward. He chuckled and kissed me gently on the head. "For gods sake you two can we PLEASE MOVE!" screamed Alice from the back seat. "Ok, don't get your panties in a twist" I giggled as Edward turned the key. The engine roared to life and Edward sped out of the drive. Everything was quiet on the way to the house, after everything that happened a few weeks ago this was making me extremely apprehensive to meet these new arrivals. I knew Edward was just as nervous as me but Carlisle seemed sure that they were no threat. The trees were blurring past us as we approached the side road leading to the Cullen house. "Slow down Edward you might hit someone" murmured Alice. There was silence in the car as Edward's hands began shaking violently with rage. I backed away from him as much as I could in this confined space. "WHAT THE HELL ALICE" he screamed "YOU WERE MOANING AT ME AND BELLA TO HURRY FOR AGES AND NOW WE'RE HERE YOU TELL US TO SLOW DOWN! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, ARE YOU MENTALLY RETARDED"

"NO! I…just…I'm shy" she whispered. I snorted. "Yeah right Alice, the first time I met you, you came up and kissed me on the cheek and then announced to your vampire family that I smelt nice" I said turning my head to stare at Alice. "Well I am nervous ok" she said turning her head away from mine. Edward smiled. "Nice to see you're more worried about having to hide in a hotel than protect my girlfriend" he said chuckling at her. I glared angrily at her. "What" she said shrugging "I don't like hotels" I looked out of the front window and up and the Cullen's home. There was a big Volkswagen campervan parked in front of the house. It was a delicate cream colour and it was clean and shimmered elegantly in the light. There were colourful pictures painted randomly along the side and there wasn't a scratch to be seen. Alice stared at the car in what I assumed was awe. We pulled up closer to the house and I could see Jasper lounging on the porch with his head tilted to the sky. His golden locks were glistening as the brilliant sun beamed down on him. His skin looked as if it were made from diamonds and he seemed to glisten more that Alice and Edward ever had, but I still thought that Edward was the most beautiful, amazing thing I had ever laid my eyes on. Jasper head jolted towards us and his eyes locked with Alice's. They hardly ever got time to themselves, mainly because if Alice wasn't at school she was either hunting or babysitting me. Jasper pushed himself onto his feet with one gentle push against the porch. He had been waiting there for her. I looked at Alice and a huge smile was stretching across her face, her beauty still stunned me. Before Edward could stop the car Alice had flung her door wide open and had began dancing gracefully toward Jasper. The car stopped and I got out. Edward had already exited the car was offering me his hand. Naturally, I took it. The sheer coldness of it stole the breath right from my lungs. Alice was now sitting in Jaspers lap on the porch, looking up at his chiselled face, Jasper on the other hand was looking out down the drive. Edward tugged me gently and I followed his lead up the few porch steps waving goodbye to Alice who smiled back. Edward opened the door and dragged me into the living room where all the other Cullen's were sitting. Rosalie was in Emmett's muscular arms on the love seat while Esme sat on the sofa, with Carlisle leaning his head against her legs from his position on the floor, and then staring at me from opposite Carlisle sat a beautiful looking man, his perfect mouth curled into a welcoming smile and his honey eyes were warm and inviting. His features were chiselled into his pale white face and his golden hair was sticking out at all different angles. He looked like the kind of person that you see fighting bad guys and chasing girls in films. Carlisle stood up and walked slowly over to me, placing his granite arm around my shoulders and lead me gently out of Edwards grasp, towards the visitor. I saw Edward tense up in the corner of eye and Esme placed her delicate hand on his shoulder. "Bella, this is William" said Carlisle waving his hand toward the visitor. William stood up and clasped my hand between his "Please, call me Bill, pleasure" he said ducking his head like a true gentle man. Carlisle nodded and bill sat back down and started a conversation with Esme. "Bill was one of the London Sewer vampires" he said quietly. The roar of an engine could be heard outside and suddenly all the vampires were all on their feet and staring contently towards the door. I gasped as Edwards cold arm wrapped suddenly and tightly around my waist. "There here" he breathed in my ear.


End file.
